


Count To Ten

by 0rki3



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rki3/pseuds/0rki3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short poem thing I wrote for a friend going through a tough time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count To Ten

Walk slow, breath deep.

Close your eyes, don't weep;

You'll be ok, you'll make it through.

Slowly now,

One... Two.

 

Forget their words, forget their laughs,

They're not true, don't take them to heart;

Don't be sad, don't cry anymore.

Let yourself smile,

Three... Four.

 

Raise your head, hold it high,

Erase those tears, don't let yourself cry;

You're not broken, so there's nothing to fix.

You can do it,

Five... Six.

 

You're not weak, you're not small,

I'm here for you, I won't let you fall;

You don't deserve this, it's not your fate.

Easy now,

Seven... Eight.

 

Don't you threat, don't you hide,

I'm right here, by your side;

Think of now, not of then.

Don't give up,

Nine... Ten.


End file.
